Prelude to Evilness
by ThuhJesheekuh
Summary: A continuation of my series of stories about the longlost siblings of the Mario gang. It's bad, it's old, it's full of Mary Sues! Read if you like laughing at bad stories. Status: Retired.
1. Yeah

Wheee! Meh started my next story much sooner than I expected. For those of you who don't know, my name is Selphie Louise, lord of birds, brownies, and socks, and I'll be your author for the remainder of the story. Keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times... Psyche!

Okay, so, in the case that you don't know me already that more than likely means that you haven't read my previous Mario stories. Before reading this story, it is strongly suggested that you go back and read those stories in this order: The First Adventure, The Next Friend Found, and my most recently completed one, Extended Family. I would also like to take this time to say that if you don't like self-insertion fics, do not read this and tell me I suck. Also, if you decided to flame me, at least have the balls to sign in.

Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario-ified. The only things in this story that I absolutely, 100 do own are Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Martin. I'd also like to take this time to say to any past readers, I told you before that this story on would probably give a bit more cameo to the original charas, and I meant it, as you will soon see. suddenly hears thunder Hmm... interesting... thunderstorm... anyway. Read on!

'

Chapter 1: Yeah...

"It's time again..."

A large hulking figure stood in a high room of his castle, looking out a window at the kingdom below. A smaller figure was standing behind him. I ain't gonna make any bones about it. The big one was none other than Bowser and the little figure his cohort, Baby Bowser.

"We're ready to strike once more," Bowser said. "Get ready... You make the first move."

"Yes, sir!" Baby Bowser said enthusiastically. He turned and scurried out of the room.

Bowser looked out across the kingdom. He couldn't see it, but he knew where he was looking. "Two Marios or three, one royal or two..." He glared in the direction of the Pipe House. "...Victory will be mine this time..."

'

"Vacations kind of suck," Jessie said as she and Martin trudged to school one morning in April. "They make you get all lazy, and then you don't want to go back to school..."

"Very true," Martin agreed. He'd settled into his new Mushroom Kingdom lifestyle and living with his brothers and sister. Their spring break had just been completed and they were none too happy about returning to Toadstool High. "But it would have helped if it hadn't been rainy and crap all week, and now that we're going to be stuck inside it's sunny."

Jessie looked up at the sky. "GET WITH THE PROGRAM, WEATHER DUDE!" she shouted. "RAIN WHEN WE'RE INSIDE, SUN WHEN WE'RE OUT! CAPICE?"

"Of course, shouting at said weather dude probably won't help our case," Martin said as they reached the front door to their school.

"Yeah, but it sure makes me feel better..." Jessie answered. When they got to their lockers they said hi to Nicole and Ian.

"Is there a reason they put the vacation on the rainy week instead of the sunny?" Nicole asked, leaning on her locker. Martin took her books, even though her locker had been repaired for many months.

"Yes, apparently we've angered the weather dude," Martin answered grinning at Jessie.

"Makes me feel better," she reminded him, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

"Hey, gave me an excuse to sleep till noon. I ain't complainin'," Ian said shutting his locker. They all started walking toward their classes. "Well, of to the torture chamber," he said, stopping at the intersecting hallway where they split up.

"Yea, thither shall I forth to the class of the bard," Jessie said with a flourish.

"Yeah, we're just gonna go do the news and stuff," Nicole said unimportantly.

"See ya later," Martin said, he and Nicole walking toward Mr. Yidderan's class, ever walking ever closer to each other. Jessie and Ian stared off after them.

"When do you think they're gonna admit they like each other and get it over with?" Jessie asked.

"No clue," Ian answered. They both headed off to their own classes.

'

"Any chance they're gonna admit they like each other any time soon?" Peach asked Mario.

"I honestly don't know," Mario answered. He and Peach were sitting on a couch in the sitting room of Peach's castle. For lack of anything else to do, they were halfway watching Luigi and Daisy, who were sitting on the other side of the room deep in a lively conversation. The Mario brothers- the older ones anyway- didn't have any work to do that day. Apparently there was no broken plumbing in Toadstool Town or its surrounding area. So they spent the day with their friends, the princesses.

Well... Peach and Mario were already an item, so we'll not call them friends anymore. Peach, in fact, was leaning on Mario in a cuddly sort of manner. There wasn't a heck of a lot to do but watch Luigi and Daisy clearly falling for each other, as Mario made apparent enough, "Is there anything to do but watch them falling?"

Peach shook her head but the n she stopped her eyes lit up with an evil sort of glint. She looked over at Mario. "I've got an idea," she said with a sideways glance at the two clueless people on the other side of the room. Mario cocked an eyebrow. Peach turned in the couch to face him. Then she tilted her head in the direction of Luigi and Daisy.

Mario nodded his head in understanding, his eyes attaining the same mischievous glint as Peach's, and mouthed the word, "How?" Peach leaned over and whispered in his ear. Mario smirked. "That's underhanded, Peach."

"It's for their own good," she answered, smirking as well. They looked over at Luigi and Daisy, blissfully unaware of the plot being formulated to get them even closer. Peach cleared her throat and called across the room, "Anyone want something to drink?"

"Oh, I'd like some water," Daisy said.

"Water," Luigi answered, and they were back into their conversation. Peach rolled her eyes and beckoned one of the mushroom servants. She whispered something to the servant and sent him off to get their drinks. Several minutes later, he returned with a tray full of drinks. He brought Peach and Mario theirs first and then crossed the room to Luigi and Daisy.

"Your water," he said to Luigi, handing the plumber a glass of ice water. "And your water." He reached for the remaining water on the tray, but he "accidentally" knocked it over, all over Daisy.

"Aik!" she squealed as the wetness spilled down her front. "Ooh! Cold!"

"Here, let me help!" Luigi offered, grabbing a napkin without thinking and starting to dab at her front... if you know what I mean. Everyone realized what he was doing at the same time. Mario and Peach were hard put to keep from bursting out laughing. "Er..." Luigi said withdrawing his hand.

"I-I'm just gonna go find a bathroom to dry off in," Daisy said. "It's only water, afterall." She got up and hurried out of the room. Luigi sat on the sofa across from Mario and Peach, his face beet red.

Out in the hallway, Daisy was heading toward the nearest bathroom. However, it was occupied by one of the servants ("occupied," Peach the devious little princess...) She kept going and only found a bathroom that she could use nearly on the other side of the castle.

Back in the sitting room, another servant came in and walked to Peach. "Your highness," he said. "One of the bathrooms is going haywire. Do you think we might borrow the plumbers?"

"I don't know," Peach said looking over at Mario. "Mario, do you mind doing this? Please? For me?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Eh..." Mario sighed in exasperation as though unable to resist the puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Weege. It'll be faster with both of us." They both got up and left the room.

When she was sure they were out of earshot, Peach winked at the servants. "Good job, guys."

The servant led Mario and Luigi through the castle to the "broken" bathroom. Finally they reached a windowless bathroom nearly on the other side of the castle. "Thanks," Mario said to the servant as he left. He opened the door a bit. "After you, Weege." Luigi looked at Mario suspiciously before opening the door wider and taking a half step inside.

"Luigi!" Mario heard Daisy exclaim.

"Daisy!" Luigi also exclaimed. He went to make a quick exit from the bathroom, but Mario caught him and shoved him back in, closing and locking the door. "Mario! Let me out of here!" Luigi pounded on the door. Peach came walking down the hallway at this time. She heard the banging sounds on the door.

"I take it to mean they're both inside now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah..."

Inside the bathroom Luigi had stopped pounding on the door. Daisy was standing on the other side of the bathroom somewhat horror struck. Had she just been locked in a bathroom with Luigi? "Okay... So... Any ideas how we get outta here?" Luigi asked finally turning away from the door and suddenly looking awfully pale.

"Er... not exactly," Daisy said nervously. "I've never been trapped in a bathroom before, so I never really thought about how I would break out of one." Luigi gave a nervous laugh, which turned into a slight sobby whimper. "Maybe if we wait long enough they'll just let us out."

'

About an hour later, Daisy was sitting down on the toilet seat with one elbow on her knee and her chin cupped in her hand. Luigi now leaned against the door, his arms folded across his chest. He happened to look up. "Hey!" he said, uncrossing his arms and stepping away from the door. "Has that been up there the whole time?" he asked, pointing to a window near the ceiling.

Daisy looked up and saw the window as well. "Well, I don't think it would have simply popped in there out of nowhere," she said jumping out of her seat smiling. "Can we climb through it, d'you think?" she asked.

"Well, we're still on the first floor, so I'd say it's a safe bet," Luigi said. He rubbed his hands together as he prepared to jump. Daisy ducked as he sprung at the window, knocking it open. "Ha ha!" he jumped up again, grabbing onto the sill and getting ready to climb out.

"Uh, Luigi?" Daisy called from the floor.

"Oh," Luigi said, remembering that she couldn't jump like him. He dropped back into the bathroom and rubbed his chin. "Hmm... what if I lifted you up there and let you climb out first. Then I can jump up and get out."

"We can try that," Daisy said. The bathtub was underneath the window, so Luigi crouched down inside it. Daisy stepped up and climbed on the edge of the tub. Then Luigi grabbed her around the legs and stood up, trying to lift her above his head to the windowsill.

"Can you reach?" he asked, straining under her weight. She reached up as far as she could.

"No, it's a little too high," she answered. Luigi grunted and tried to lift her up higher, by holding her around the lower legs.

"Now can you?" he asked through a mouthful of dress.

"Couple more inches..." she said, reaching.

"Urg!" Luigi groaned, grabbing her almost around the ankles and pushed her up all the way over his head, she now standing on his shoulders. "Now?"

"Yes!" she answered, but then squeaked as she slipped a little, falling down to sitting on his shoulders.

"Aaugh!" Luigi screamed as he got an inside look at Daisy's dress. He flailed a bit and tripped over the edge of the tub. Daisy shrieked as she grabbed for the shower curtain to keep them from falling. This kept them from falling out of the tub, but they still collapsed into the bottom of the tub, hitting the shower faucet and turning on uberly cold water.

"Aaaaaaugh!" they both screamed as the cold water hit them. Luigi was fighting to get out of Daisy's dress and finally escaped to a mouthful of cold water. "Daisy," he said, blinking water out of his eyes. "Can you please turn that off?"

Daisy nodded her head, which was closest to the showerhead, and reached back over her head, turning off the water. A little late, considering they were both already soaked in the icy water. "Okay, new plan," she said, shivering as she squeezed some of the excess wetness from her hair. "How about you jump up to the windowsill and then pull me up to you?"

"It's worth a try," Luigi conceded. He climbed out of the tub and dried his feet on the mat. Then he leapt up to the window and climbed onto the sill. Daisy climbed up on the edge of the tub and both reached out for each other's hand. When finally their fingers interlocked, Luigi pulled with all his might, but was having trouble. Finally, Daisy jumped as high as she could and flew up to the windowsill. Unfortunately, the sudden inertia made Luigi fall off the windowsill, and since he was holding her hand, she went with him. They both landed on the ground in the bushes several yards from the front door to the castle.

Daisy was lying on top of Luigi at this point. "Ooh... that hurt..." she said. They tried to disentangle themselves from the bushes and get off of each other. "Wait- just..." they instructed as they tried to get out of the predicament. However, this only served to get them more entangled, and Daisy could no longer support herself and her full weight fell on Luigi, her face falling into his. Both their eyes widened in surprise when this happened, their lips pressed together from the fall... but then from freewill. They kissed each other and then Daisy pushed herself up off of Luigi again and fell out of the bushes. Luigi followed a half second later and they were sitting on the front lawn, drenched with water and covered in leaves and dirt.

They looked down at themselves and just cracked up laughing. It wasn't entirely funny, but they cracked up. Luigi happened to look up, and who should be standing on the front walk but Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Martin, staring at the spectacle in confusion. The four shook their heads, Jessie summing it up, "Yeah..." as they entered the castle. Of course, this only made the two lovers laugh even harder as they pressed their lips together again.

From an upstairs window in the library, Peach and Mario watched the entire scene. "Well," Mario said, stepping away from the window and facing Peach. "That was most certainly more interesting than watching them pretend not to like each other."

"Vastly," Peach agreed. She looked down at Luigi kissing Daisy. "You don't kiss me like that very often," she pouted.

"Oh, you want more kissing?" Mario asked. He grabbed her around the waist, dipped her backwards and kissed her, Peach smiling wide. The door creaked open and the four kids walked in, hoping to be able to do their homework in the library. Unfortunately, they ran into yet another romance scene. They shook their heads and left again.

"Yeah..." Jessie said as she closed the door behind them.

'

Yay! First chapter! I'm so excited because I'll actually be able to move this story along uberly faster than the previous one because... SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT FOR THE SUMMER! crosses fingers and chants, "June 11th! June 11th! June 11th!" Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. This was only the first chapter. More action will come later. Till then, read and review. Loves ya all! Buh-byes!


	2. It's a Tweester!

Dude! I be moving really fast now! I love having classes with seniors! It means the teachers can't do as much now cause they're preparing for the exit of the class of '04. Anyway, here is chapter two! I am so cruel to my characters sometimes, as is even more evident if you could read the story I'm writing about the characters at the Zelda site I roleplay at... so fricking cruel... Read on, my friends, read on! Oh, and tankies to SuperSmashGal who followed me from my last fic onto this new one! You're too great!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario-ified. The only characters in this story that I do own are Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Martin. Go ahead, read!

'

Chapter 2: It's a Tweester!

Jessie sat in her room at the pipe house on Friday evening. It was thunder storming outside, so she couldn't do anything outside. She'd thought about writing a song or something, but every time she would go to play her guitar, it would thunder and she would be unable to concentrate on the music. So, she just sat at her window, watching the lightning dance across the dark, cloudy sky. She sighed. "Bored?" She turned to see Martin standing in the doorway.

"Very much so," she answered.

"Well, this is what you get for making the weather dude mad," Martin teased, leaning on the doorframe.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Lay off, will ya?"

"Whatever," he said stepping away from the door. "Anyway, Luigi told me to tell you dinner's ready."

"Okay," she said, following him out of the room into the hallway. Thunder! Pop! Sizzle! Flicker... "Oof!" Jessie exclaimed as she walked into Martin.

"Gah!" he exclaimed when he was rear-ended. "Great, power's out."

"No crap, Sherlock," Jessie said. She felt for the wall and followed it to the kitchen, stubbing her toe once on the doorjamb.

"That didn't sound too good," Mario said. From the shuffling noises coming from the living end of the room, he was looking through the trunk for the flashlights and candles.

"It don't exactly feel good either," Jessie said, hopping on one foot for a moment. She stumbled into the kitchen and fell into her chair at the table, next to Luigi. Martin sat down next to her in his as they heard Mario find a flashlight at the other end of the room. He brought it over to them before going back to find some additional sources of light.

"Okay, this is enough light for me," Martin said, standing from his chair and walking over to the cabinet to get a plate. Jessie looked over at Luigi as though asking if it was okay, but then shrugged her shoulders as she stood too. She walked over to the counter and Martin handed her and Luigi a plate, which they all then filled with chicken fettuccini (a perfect combination of mine and Martin's favorite food and Mario and Luigi's favorite food! ).

"Haha!" they heard Mario laugh triumphantly. All looked over to see Mario victoriously waving several candles over his head. He took an armload and carried them back over to the table, then lit them with his fireballs. Then they all sat down and ate their dinner. Afterwards they sat in the living room, talking like families do.

"What's the deal with our parents?" Jessie asked suddenly. Just out of the blue: what's the deal with our parents. They had hadn't even been on a topic anywhere near that, and she asks "what's the deal with our parents?" Mario and Luigi just kind of looked at each other warily, everyone suddenly rubbing their ears as they popped.

"Not an entirely bad question," Martin added. He and Jessie crossed their arms over their chests, a sign usually indicating that they weren't going to back down. Almost inconspicuously, there was a pitter-pattering sound louder than the downpour itself.

"Well... er..." Mario said. Luigi opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking very much like a cheep cheep out of water. However, it would seem they were to be spared this unpleasant situation... and stuck with one that was even more so. They could hear a sound similar to a train as the window nearby broke in on them. Looking outside, they saw a funnel cloud similar to the one that had tossed them each into the four corners of the kingdom back during the adventure in which the found Nicole, and it was right in their backyard!

"It's a tweester! It's a tweester!" Luigi screamed. He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room into the hallway, the one room with the fewest windows (tornado safety, folks ). Martin and Jessie leapt over the back of the couch and sprinted to the hallway, Mario on their heels. The family of four crouched down outside Martin's bedroom door at the end of the hallway farthest from the door.

"We've got nothing to cover ourselves!" Martin pointed out. Mario was about to leap up and run into a bedroom, when Jessie pulled him down, the doors to each bedroom opening and all manner of bedclothes flying out and piling on top of them (more tornado safety ). "That works," he said through a mouthful of pillow. They could hear the tweester swirling around and above them, their house creaking, the hale beating upon the ground, and thunder high in the clouds.

Then, almost as suddenly as the whole thing started, it stopped. Their ears unpopped, the freight train sound of the tweester dissipated, and the hale discontinued its barrage against the house. Even the rain had tapered off to a light drizzle. "I guess it's safe to get out now," Mario said, trying to shove pillows off of him. Finally he got his face free. "Looks like the pipe house survived," he said, smiling as everyone else got free as well. They all stood up and blinked the rain out of their eyes.

Wait... rain?

Each of the four Marios looked up in turn and grimaced at what they saw: the sky, meaning their roof was somewhere besides overtop of their house. "Oh, god..." Jessie moaned, shaking her head and holding it in her hand.

"Should we assess the damage?" Mario asked, starting toward the living room. His younger siblings followed, and they all groaned at what they saw. Furniture was strewn about, though luckily mostly in tact. However, the back wall, where the French doors led to the backyard, was completely gone, apparently receiving the best of the tweester. Behind them, the kitchen was mostly still in tact.

"Heh," Jessie said, opening the fridge and taking out a carton. "Orange juice still alive." She took an unbroken glass from the cabinet, miraculously still overhead, and poured. Before she could drink it, however, Martin swiped it, grinning at her before he started drinking it. "Hey!" she glared at him, but then shrugged her shoulders as she started chugging from the carton.

"Oh, mama-mia..." they heard Mario say from the kitchen window.

"What's up?" Martin asked, he and Jessie and Luigi making their way toward the window.

"That," Mario answered bluntly, pointing outside. They all groaned as they saw the roof of their house across the street. Luigi's eyes lit up suddenly and he took off toward his bedroom.

"Gah! All my stuff is wet!" Mario, Jessie, and Martin heard him cry, and then they all ran panicked to their rooms.

"Oh, man!" Mario exclaimed, most of his stuff all wet as well.

"Mwahaha!" Jessie chuckled. "My essays survived!" Then apparently she saw- or rather didn't see her back wall. "NOOOO!"

"NOOOO!" they heard Martin wail as well. "That's not fair!" Mario rushed to Martin's room and Luigi to Jessie's.

"Oooh..." From either room, they could see clear through to the backyard. Martin and Jessie's rooms, being on the backside of the house, had also taken a brunt of the hit, both of their walls completely gone. Martin's, also being right next to the bathrooms, could see the broken latrines as well. They returned to the kitchen, the one part of the house that seemed somewhat unaffected.

"What are we going to do now?" Martin asked. "Quite clearly, me and Jessie don't have rooms."

"Not to mention, with the roof missing, the rest of the house isn't exactly habitable-," Luigi added, but was cut off. An express Lakitu had flown down through the nonexistent roof and handed a message to Mario.

"What's it say?" Jessie asked. Mario chuckled, slightly, and shook his head apparently rather peeved.

"'Citizens, be prepared. A tornado watch is in affect from 8:00 until 8:50 this evening,'" he read the paper in his hand. He chuckled again as he crumpled it in his fist.

"Eight o' clock?" Martin repeated looking down at his watch. "It's only 7:30."

Mario shook his head and snickered, "I know." He smiled a large sarcastic grin and suddenly made a grab for the Lakitu.

"Augh!" the others shouted grabbing him before he could toss a fireball at the creature.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of don't kill the messenger!" it shouted at him as it flew away on its gold-colored cloud.

"So what do we do now?" Luigi asked.

"Now we hunt down the meteorologist and get our revenge on him," Jessie said.

"You only have yourself to blame for this one," Martin grinned at her. "This'll teach you not to anger the weather dude."

"Will you quit with the weather dude joke!" Jessie rounded on him.

'

"Don't worry about angering the weather dude," said someone small from the brush in their backyard. Baby Bowser was watching the Marios look at their totaled pipe house. He turned away and snickered. "You should be more worried about the dude that kidnapped the weather dude." He jumped into a puddle, splashing muddy water into the hooded face of his captive. "Ain't that right, weather dude?"

The hooded person would not answer. They were tied up and lying, face in the dirt. Baby Bowser waved a previously unmentioned wand in the face of the weather dude. "You want me to hit you with a lightning bolt or something?" The weather dude remained silent. Baby Bowser rolled his eyes, "Bah! Screw you! I got more work to do." He waved the wand again, but with more purpose, and a white cloud swooped down from sky above. Baby Bowser tossed the weather dude over his shoulder and hopped on the cloud. "Fly!" he told the cloud, and they flew off with a fwoosh.

'

"You'll just have to stay at the castle then."

Word had reached the castle in relatively short time, due to the express Lakitu Mario had tried to attack, that the pipe house had been totaled. "We've got plenty of guest rooms. You can stay here until we repair your house," Peach insisted the next day in the kitchen of the pipe house.

"Peach, we don't want to be a burden," Mario said.

"You won't be a burden," Peach reasoned with him. "I won't take no for an answer. You will stay in the castle until your house is livable again. I command you as a princess."

Mario smiled. "This is why I love this woman," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

Daisy watched this enviously for a moment. She turned to Luigi, "Well, if that's all it takes, I also order you to stay at the castle until you can move back into your house."

Luigi rolled his eyes, "I get the hint." He also pulled his girl close and planted a kiss on her lips. The four kids all watched them in sheer weirdedoutness (Another neologism. No stealing! Borrowing permitted with permission...). Nicole and Martin seemed to be the uneasiest about it though. Jessie and Ian just didn't seem to get it, but the other two...

Nicole looked over at Martin. "I too decree that you guys shall stay here..." she thought, then shook her head, throwing the thought to the wind. Martin was thinking similar things, but also did not wish to express them. Jessie and Ian seemed to notice their friends' awkwardness and exchanged glances.

"So, I guess we better pack a few things," Jessie said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Good idea," Luigi agreed, taking Daisy by the arm. "Come help me," he told, rather than asked her playfully. She giggled and followed him to his room. Mario and Peach then went to Mario's room to pack his stuff.

"Why don't you help Martin, Nicole?" Ian suggested.

"I guess that means you'll have to help me then," Jessie said to Ian, taking him to her room and leaving Nicole and Martin to stand in awkward silence until she finally did go help him pack.

In Jessie's room, Jessie grabbed a duffle and started tossing stuff in it. "Can you grab me a handful of socks?" she asked Ian, pointing him toward a basket full of unmatched socks. He nodded confusedly as he obeyed, grabbing a handful of socks, not bothering to match them as he knew Jessie would simply mismatch them again anyway.

"You actually did want me to help you pack?" he asked.

"No," Jessie said, zipping the duffle and then sitting on her desk chair. "But I figured I'd get that out of the way before starting to concoct a plan to get Nicole and Martin actually together."

"Ah," Ian said, understanding. "So, how do we do it? Should we do the same thing Peach and Mario did to Luigi and Daisy?"

"I don't think that would work," Jessie answered, shaking her head. "For one thing, they'd see it coming, and for another, Martin's not a plumber like Luigi and Mario."

"Life threatening situation?" Ian suggested.

"Been there, done that. Remember Halloween?" Jessie replied, referring of course to the explosion in Martin's old house in which Nicole had been trapped in a burning building. "We did all we could there." She and Ian had forced Martin to resuscitate Nicole, who had passed out from smoke inhalation.

Ian's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea..." he said mischievously. Jessie raised her eyebrow. "I think the four of us should go out next weekend for a movie and stuff... and by the four of us, I do mean the two of them while we tag along and keep watch." Jessie smirked, but then frowned. "What's the matter with it?"

"Eh, I just wish I'd been the one to think of it," Jessie answered shrugging.

'

So, did you like? I swear it's not going to be all romance! There will be more action, but this is conducive to the storyline. But aren't I just so evil and cruel? If anyone wants to see an extended example of my cruelness to my characters, leave your e-mail and I will send you a draft of my aforementioned Zelda story.

Anyway, until the next chapter! ...Which could very well be tomorrow, so see you tomorrow maybe!


	3. Night on the Town

Oh, my god, I am so sorry for the long wait! (...I'm only talking to supersmashgal, ain't I?) I had massive writer's block! I had no idea what was happening and I could not type a thing! Then, today, all of a sudden: BAM! I knew what to write! Not to mention the fact that I've been distracted by all the frickin high school assessments (standardized testing sucks...). Oh! And we finally got to dissect frogs in biology! And the sick freak that I am did pretty much all the work in her group. They all think I'm a sadist, which is completely untrue since that frog is dead and cannot feel an ounce of pain. Now if it was a vivisection, now that would be a different story. So, anyway, here is the third chapter of my newest story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario-ified. The only characters in this story that I do own are Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Martin.

'

Chapter 3: Night on the Town

"Wish I'd thought this far ahead," Ian whispered to Jessie. He, she, Nicole, and Martin were walking down the street through Toadstool Town to get to the movies ((yes, they have movies in Mushroom Kingdom. If they don't then, well... sue me! ...er, actually don't do that...)).

"Yeah, you probably should have seen the fact that we can't meet up at the wrong time if we all leave together," Jessie whispered back. The whispered conversation was quite possible as Nicole and Martin were in their own very enthralling dialogue. Jessie actually grinned a little bit.

"And what, may I ask, is so amusing?" Ian asked rather peevishly as the group walked into the theater, having purchased their tickets already.

"At least it wasn't my plan that got screwed up. You get to take credit for it," she said smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Then I suppose you have a way to fix it?" he asked skeptically.

"As a matter of fact," she said, grabbing his arm and stopping walking. Ian stared at her like she was crazy until he realized that they were alone now. Martin and Nicole hadn't even noticed that Jessie and Ian had disappeared. "Voila."

Ian stared off after his other two friends, looked back at Jessie, back at Martin and Nicole, back at Jessie once more, and said, "I hate when you do that." Jessie looked very proud of herself.

"Yada, yada. Let's get some popcorn and watch the show," Jessie said, the show, of course, being Nicole and Martin, who still hadn't realized that they had been abandoned.

They did not, in fact, get any popcorn, but simply slipped into the theater behind their friends and crouched behind the last row to watch. Nicole and Martin meanwhile had found four seats on the end of a row midway down and sat down. That's when they noticed: "Er, did we lose Jessie and Ian?" Martin asked.

Nicole looked over to the empty seats that should have been occupied by Jessie and Ian's rear ends. "Um, d'you think they went to get popcorn?" she asked.

"I don't see why," Martin said. "I mean, we just got some food back at the pizzeria... then again, Jessie can eat a lot sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. You weren't there for our end of season party back in ninth grade. She ate the equivalent of a whole large pizza all by herself," Nicole said.

"Heh, that's got nothing on our grandma- er, you know what I mean's- birthday party. One whole basket of the mozzarella sticks, two salads loaded with stuff, three full plates at the buffet, two bowls of ice cream, and when we got back to the house she had three slices of cake!" Martin said.

"That's crazy. Where did you guys even eat...?" Nicole asked. Quite clearly, they were becoming engrossed in conversation again and forgetting they'd lost track of their two friends.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "No reason we can't enjoy the movie," Ian said hopping over the chair and sitting in the back row. Jessie shrugged and joined him as the lights dimmed and Rex's Chain Chomp Massacre started. (a/n: I haven't actually seen that movie, but the name parody sounded cool ) The two pairs sitting in separate parts of the theater watched the movie. It got to a rather gruesome part, y'know, limbs being hacked off, blood and the like. Ian had a rather disgusted look on his face, nose crinkled, mouth slightly agape. Jessie, however, looked as though she was- "Are you actually enjoying seeing this?" Ian whispered incredulously.

"I don't know why, but I find this rather fascinating," Jessie said, leaning forward with an entranced look on her face.

"Sadist," Ian muttered with a smile. Jessie turned her head to look at him and suddenly there was popcorn flying from someone else's bucket into his head. "Hey!" She stuck her tongue out, looking back toward the screen. Her eyes widened and she smirked very large.

"Hell-o," she said, nudging Ian in the arm.

"Hmm," he grinned when he saw what she did. Ahead of them, Nicole was gripping Martin's arm as the blood flooded the screen. "Ooh!" There went someone's head, and Nicole's head was buried in Martin's shoulder. "Ha- ha!" Ian laughed.

"Sweet!" Jessie exclaimed. Several people looked at them oddly. "Er, not the head... going off... I meant, the, uh... my friends... er... shutting up now..." The people shook their heads and returned to watching the movie but then cringed, as another limb was lost. When the movie was over everyone in the theater stood up and started to leave.

"That went well," Ian said, stretching.

Jessie nodded in agreement, then she looked down the aisle. "Oh, fudge!" she exclaimed. "They're coming our way!" she said, grabbing Ian and leaping over the back of the seat, dashing out of the theater. He was right behind her. "Where do we go now?"

Ian looked to the door. Nicole and Martin were coming out. "Somewhere!" he exclaimed jumping to the side, hopefully so as not to be seen.

Jessie looked behind them and found a door. "In here!" It was locked, so she wrenched it open with her telekinesis, grabbed Ian and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. There was no light, but they could feel a few poles and large buckets around them.

"The broom closet?" he asked, taking the doorknob.

"Did you want to be seen?" she asked defensively.

"Uh-oh," Ian said, turning the knob back and forth and pushing on it as hard as he could.

"What's up?"

"We're locked in!" he exclaimed, pushing and leaning into it as he tried to push it open.

Jessie pressed the side of her head to the door. "Shhh! I think that's them!" Ian gave up and pressed his ear against the door as well.

"We should do this more often," Martin said standing in front of a door next to the theater.

"Go out on a Saturday night with our friends?" Nicole asked.

"Ooh! If I know Martin, and I think I do, I know exactly what he's about to say!" Jessie whispered.

"Actually, I meant just the two of us..." Martin said kind of embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Score one Jessie!" Jessie said, pulling her fist back victoriously and then pressing her ear against the door.

"Oh..." Nicole blushed. She paused. "We should."

"'Scuse me, kids," a Yoshi janitor said. They apologized, moving out of the way of the broom closet behind them. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He swung it open.

"Augh!" Jessie and Ian cried out as they went tumbling out of the closet into a tangled pile on the floor of the lobby. Several people saw them and stopped to laugh before moving on.

"Jessie? Ian?" Nicole asked incredulously. She and Martin were staring down at them quite disbelievingly.

"Er..." Jessie said looking up at them sheepishly.

"That's us," Ian answered guiltily.

"Can I get my mop?" the janitor asked impatiently, as Jessie and Ian were still blocking his way.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jessie exclaimed as she and Ian jumped off of the floor and stepped away.

"Mm-hmm," the janitor grumbled as he got his stuff and left. Jessie and Ian looked at Nicole and Martin embarrassedly.

"Were you two-?" Martin asked dubiously.

"No!" Jessie and Ian answered hastily. Nicole and Martin looked at them skeptically. "No," they repeated. The other two shrugged.

"Anyway, can we get going now?" Ian requested, pointing to the door. "It's starting to get kind of late," he added pointing to a clock in the lobby. It was nearing eight-thirty.

"Yeah, don't want Mario and Luigi to worry," Martin said.

"Or Peach and Daisy for that matter," Nicole added.

They started toward the exit when Jessie looked up and snickered. "I don't think we need to worry about them," she said pointing. The others snickered as well when they saw their four older siblings walking into How to Lose a Shy Guy in Ten Days.

Martin shook his head, "They at least could have seen something other than a chick flick."

"Agreed," Jessie and Nicole concurred. The four left the Cineplex and walked through the streets of Toadstool Town back to the castle.

"So, where were you guys during the movie?" Nicole asked.

"Er, we ended up losing you guys," Jessie said. "We couldn't see you in the movie so we sat in the back row." Martin glanced at her, his eyes wide. Jessie and Ian failed to notice this and thus still did not know what was going through Nicole and Martin's heads.

'

"Heh heh," Baby Bowser snickered. He was hiding behind a dumpster near the movie theater and watching Jessie and Ian walk toward it. He hadn't seen their two friends ahead of them, just the two that had foiled Bowser's plans before. "Wait for it," he muttered, sneaking down the sidewalk.

He watched them walk toward the theater and followed them to the door. He was about to walk into the move and make his move when someone caught him by the hair and lifted him off the ground. "Ticket please," a mole in an usher uniform said.

"'Ticket' what?" Baby Bowser growled.

"This is a movie theater," the mole said. "Therefore you need a ticket to get in."

"Do you know who you're talking to!" Baby Bowser demanded, thrashing about.

"Look, kid, you could be Princess Toadstool herself. You still need a ticket to get in," the usher said. "If you don't have a ticket then leave, you're holding up the line."

"You listen to me, bub-!" Baby Bowser barked.

"Come on, man!" "Get outta the way!" "We wanna see our movies!"

"I ain't goin' nowhere but in that movie!" Baby Bowser shouted, pointing at Rex's Chain Chomp Massacre.

"Kid, I don't think you're even old enough to get into that movie without an adult," the usher said.

"Let me go-!"

"Security," the usher said into his walkie-talkie. A few seconds later, a whomp and a thwomp came over and took Baby Bowser under the arms. They carried him over to the door and tossed him out. Baby Bowser landed about a hundred yards from the entrance, face first in the concrete.

He jumped to his feet and waved his fist menacingly. "You'll pay for that! Beware, for soon you shall feel the wrath of the Koopas!" Unfortunately for him, it was too loud for anyone to hear him. He stalked up to the ticket booth.

"Hey!" someone exclaimed as he pushed them out of the way and cut to the front of the line.

"Gimme one ticket for Rex's Chain Chomp Massacre," he said.

"Excuse me?" the boo lady inside the booth asked. She couldn't see him because he was too short to reach the window. She leaned forward, the top of her head passing through the window. "Oh. Right, that'll be thirty coins," she said, sitting back again.

"I don't have thirty coins!" Baby Bowser shouted, jumping up and down, stomping and throwing a tantrum.

"Then you can't get a ticket. Besides, aren't you a little young to be getting into that movie?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Graaah! Just let me in, darn it!" Baby Bowser hollered.

"Next," she said, and the person from before stepped up.

"Grrr..." Baby Bowser growled. "Wench..." He pushed the person out of the way again. "You give me that ticket!"

"Security," she said into her little microphone thingy. The same whomp and thwomp appeared and tossed Baby Bowser out onto the sidewalk, landing once more on his face.

"Razza-frackin... stupid bouncers... I'll show them... they haven't heard the last of me, oh, no!" he grumbled as he slipped away to wait for his prey outside.

Several hours later, people started flooding out of the theater Jessie and Ian had been in. "Took long enough!" he said exasperatedly. He watched for the two to come out. There they were! He followed behind them in the shadows, never getting a very clear look at them. They finally got to a street with fewer people on it. "This is it," he said, taking out the wand from before and giving it a wave. Suddenly, clouds of thick white fog began rolling in.

"Hey, what's with the fog all of a sudden?" a boy's voice asked- the prince.

"I don't trust it," said a girl's voice- the Mario. Baby Bowser snuck up, concealed by the fog, and grabbed. "Augh!" came the girl's voice- did it sound a bit different? He'd grabbed her around the waist. She kicked back at him.

"Gah!" "New plan," Baby Bowser thought. "Throw a couple punches and stuff first. They ain't comin' quietly." He launched himself at them, even though he couldn't see himself. Lots of scuffling noises, kicking, punching, scratching, biting, even a curse word and flame breath or two from Baby Bowser. "Come on! It's only two kids, BB! I didn't want to have to waste this on the kids," he muttered getting thrown from the brawl. He took out a pair of earmuffs and a small box. After placing the earmuffs on his head, he opened the box and a haunting melody wafted out.

"Why'm I so... tired...?" the boy asked.

"Ah... he's got a music... box..." yawned the girl. There was a loud thud as they both fell to the ground. Baby Bowser stepped forward cautiously, nudging the two with his foot before closing the box and taking off the earmuffs.

"Jeez, Bowser said the two would put up a good fight, but that was ridiculous!" he said, waving the wand around again and the white cloud, bearing the weather dude, swooped down. Baby Bowser piled Jessie and Ian onto the cloud and took off. "I swear, it was almost like there were two of each of them!"

'

So, you like? I wrote this chapter really fast because I wanted to put the break in my writer's block to full use! I especially liked the second half where I took it from Baby Bowser's point of view. And the movie parodies! Those were fun to come up with. Anyway, I think I'll get this next chapter soon than this one, so till then!


End file.
